The Standard Book of Spells
by doctorspockable
Summary: A series of short drabbles based around characters using different spells. Each chapter will be a different letter, and I've only used spells which I know the incantation for. Read and enjoy!
1. A is for

**The Standard Book of Spells**

**A** is for...

"Accio!"  
>The diary flew into Hermione's outstretched hand, her face creased with rage at her two room-mates. Parvati and Lavender were on the floor howling with laughter, tears streaming down their cheeks as they recalled the contents. Hermione grunted in disgust, turned on her heel and determined it would probably be best to follow Riddle's example.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aguamenti!"<br>As the water shot out of his wand, Ron had never before appreciated that he was a wizard, born from seven generations of wizards on both his mother's and his father's side. Tumbleweed drifted across the desert in front of him, and he turned back to the task at hand: surveying the Grand Canyon with his new wife Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Alohomora!"<br>As the door swung open with a creak, the two clandestine lovers sprang apart. Harry quickly made up his mind about the importance of exploring the Forbidden Section, and backed away slowly from the darkly muttering Filch. Just as well he was under the Invisibility Cloak... he didn't want to find out the hard way if Madam Pince was a squib too.

* * *

><p>"Anapneo!"<br>As Ron choked once again on his porridge, Mrs Weasley thought it would probably be better to spoon feed him, until he at least learnt to eat like a normal human being. That was the third time in a month that she'd had to rescue him; 10-yr-old Bill attempted the Heimlich manoeuvre every time, and Molly disapproved implicitly of Muggle first aid.

* * *

><p>"Aperecium!"<br>Rose imperiously waved her wand over the parchment that James had pulled out of his dad's desk. Imagine her surprise when writing appeared over the cover: _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map._James Potter I was there in spirit, muttering the proper charm to activate it.

* * *

><p>"Avada Kedavra!"<br>The jet of green light hit the screaming woman; she fell to the floor with a dull thud, leaving her son to cry in his cot – all alone. Lord Voldemort covered the room in three strides, took the child in hand and Disapparated to Riddle Manor, where he raised Neville Longbottom as his own. Nobody missed the child, but Neville always wondered why he didn't inherit his father's nose.

* * *

><p>"Avifors!"<br>The golf clubs slowly transformed into a flock of flamingos, which Fred and George wasted no time in placing in Professor Umbridge's office. Lee didn't mind taking the blame, and even added to the fun by producing a Niffler from somewhere. Nobody even thought to ask why they were in there in the first place; Dolores loved pink, after all.

* * *

><p>"Avis!"<br>Hermione's surprise when the yellow canaries appeared before her was nothing compared to Ron's shock when she made them attack him seconds later. She hadn't used that spell in years, but she wasn't called "The Brightest Witch of Her Age" for nothing. As soon as Ron left the room, the birds disappeared; save one, which Hermione kept in a birdcage to remind her husband to behave.


	2. B is for

B is for...

"Bombarda!"  
>The wall exploded as the spell hit; debris flew in all directions and Harry ducked just in time to miss a Stunning spell. The Death Eaters swarmed out of their hiding spot, firing jets of light in all directions. Neville ended up bagging the lot with a neat Trip Jinx, and Harry didn't blame him for learning that one: it was a favourite of Malfoy's at school.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bombarda Maxima!"<p>

As the vault blew outwards into the surrounding streets, Muggles immediately assumed it had been a terrorist. Among the police squads however a covert team of Aurors and Magical Law Enforcers waited, ready to flush out robbers wanting to make a quick Galleon through the exchange system. Harry hoped it wasn't Mundungus again.


	3. C is for

C is for...

"Cave Inimicum!"  
>Hermione went around the camp, strengthening its defences against wandering Muggles as the children ran wild; she warned them to sit still in between spells, as if they went outside the barrier, they would not find their way in again. Only James wouldn't listen, and barely calmed after Ginny threatened him with the Bat-Bogey Hex.<p>

* * *

><p>"Colloportus!"<p>

As the door swiftly locked behind them, Lily Evans and James Potter settled in for a long session of making out in a "spare" classroom. She hoped the teachers wouldn't catch them at it; they had hard enough a time keeping up with their classwork. Oh the woes of sharing a Common Room with your boyfriend...

* * *

><p>"Crucio!"<br>As the pain swept through her victim, Bellatrix was quite unrecognisable. Her once beautiful features were contorted with sadistic pleasure and somehow after that first taste, she became addicted. All who knew her became afraid: they were never aware of the full extent of her powers, but she always hinted there was more than met the eye.

* * *

><p>"Confringo!"<br>The book exploded and the DA looked at Hermione in shock. Nobody would have expected that she would be the one to cast the spell, especially on one of her prized books. They gasped as a new one appeared in its place, and quickly got back to work as Ron coughed loudly, glaring at Zacharias Smith in particular who had a blank look on his face as he stared.

* * *

><p>"Confundo!"<br>A glazed look covered the watchman's eyes as Ron lowered his wand. He took his keys and let himself into the motel room, keeping an eye out for Snatchers on the prowl. Harry and Hermione might be alright, but there was no way he was going to set out for the Burrow. Ginny'd kill him. Shell Cottage it was, then. At least Bill and Fleur would be supportive.


	4. D is for

D is for...

"Diffindo!"  
>As his robes tore down the seam, Ron thought about how lucky he was to get off this easily. He could very well have been hit with that spell that took off George's ear; Ginny didn't seem to know that one though, so Diffindo it was. He thought he'd better remove himself from the scene for a few days however, just to be on the safe side.<p>

* * *

><p>"Defodio!"<p>

Digging in the beach was so much easier when they were allowed to use magic. Harry and Ginny brought their kids down to Brighton with Teddy every summer without fail, where they would have digging competitions. Somehow, Harry always ended up winning. Teddy strongly suspected his godfather cheated, and resolved to pay him back in kind.

* * *

><p>"Densaugeo!"<br>Working against criminals was risky, but luckily Harry had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. He cast the hex at the taller of the two, and the woman stopped throwing curses at him as her teeth fell past her collar. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to reverse it and her partner got away in the confusion, slipping off into the back streets as she failed around.

* * *

><p>"Deletrius!"<br>Percy deleted the handwriting off the parchment as Fred and George bounded past him, working their way to the Portrait Hole. Penelope sent him mail every day at breakfast, but it was necessary to remove all traces of contact before the twins found out about them. He would rather die than have them tease him about being in love.

* * *

><p>"Deprimo!"<br>The ice cracked around Victoire's feet and she quickly scooped up her cousin, running towards the castle as the remainder of their family stood in shock. The children had been skating on the lake, when Albus had landed on a thin patch in the ice, falling into the water and becoming disoriented under the ice. Victoire's quick thinking saved him, but he never skated again.

* * *

><p>"Descendo!"<br>The elevator swiftly went down three storeys, and the Potter-Weasley children giggled. Having not been to Hogwarts yet, they couldn't use that particular spell, but they had heard it used often enough that they thought it amusing. It was Dominique's idea to pretend to use it in the lift, but Victoire had been against it at first. Her face made it clear afterwards that she'd changed her mind.

* * *

><p>"Duro!"<br>The tree turned hard as stone, and Hermione smirked. Despite being involved in numerous wizarding campaigns, she still took time to pay attention to Muggle events. One that was particularly close to her heart was the ancient forests, and knowledge that one was to be bulldozed for building space made her feel nauseous. She couldn't wait to see their faces when they found they couldn't move the trees at all.

* * *

><p>"Dissendium!"<br>James swiftly glanced at the Map again as he swung his legs into the Hump-backed Witch's statue. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were in their offices, so he, Fred and Louis were free to roam Hogsmeade after-hours again. Little did they know that Albus had the Invisibility Cloak on behind them, along with Rose and Scorpius; they had an uncanny knack for knowing exactly which exit to follow the elder trio to. James never found out.


	5. E is for

E is for...

"Expelliarmus!"  
>The wand flew out of Michael's hand as Ginny called the incantation; their "reasonable discussion" had once again grown out of proportion into a fully-fledged argument. She was open-minded, but she would not stand for unfaithfulness in her relationships. If Michael could not understand that, then he had to go. Soon, before she lost her temper.<p>

* * *

><p>"Expecto Patronum!"<br>As the Lethifold took hold of Teddy, Victoire woke up in a cold sweat. She saw what was happening and immediately used her Kodak Patronus to chase it down. Teddy refused to sleep for the rest of the night, and from then on, always had a lamp on next to his bed. His children thought he was crazy to be afraid of the dark, but he never told them how close he had come to death.

* * *

><p>"Engorgio!"<br>As the sausage grew to triple the original size, Hugo's eyes grew as well. Hermione scolded Ron for encouraging him, but was secretly pleased that her son was eating well. It was in his genes to have an appetite, and she had no doubt that Hugo's sons would eat enormous amounts too. At least Rose was sensible enough to manage her portions.

* * *

><p>"Episkey!"<br>Madam Pomfrey was not happy that she had to fix his nose again. Scorpius only vaguely remembered Rose's fist contacting with his nose; he'd been too busy laughing at another brilliant joke of his, but she'd obviously had more than enough of him this evening. Albus learnt an important lesson that day: Do Not Mess with Rose Weasley or She Will Kick Your Arse.

* * *

><p>"Enervate!"<br>Madam Pomfrey tried again for what seemed the millionth time. Professor McGonagall had just been attacked by Umbridge's henchmen, all 5 of whom had sent Stunning Spells straight into her chest. It was a miracle she'd survived, but now she needed specialist care. First Professor Dumbledore gone, now McGonagall. She only hoped the spry old woman pulled through.

* * *

><p>"Evanesco!"<br>Scorpius roared and turned to glare at his father, who had just vanished his most recent letter from Rose. Since Draco had found out about their relationship, he'd forbidden his son from having any contact with his fellow Gryffindor, and Scorpius was feeling cooped up. Of course, Albus' letters were always welcome. It was rather suspicious how his father looked forward to them.

* * *

><p>"Erecto!"<br>Filch shuffled around uselessly as scores of witches and wizards rebuilt Hogwarts Castle. About a month after the war ended, McGonagall had appealed for volunteers, and almost everyone who was not under arrest put their hand up. It was unanticipated how, so soon after the world had been cleaved in two, they were willing to glue it back together and unite as a school, instead of the four separate Houses.

* * *

><p>"Expulso!"<br>Several desks exploded as Seamus and Neville took on Death Eaters in the abandoned Dark Arts classroom. The dinosaur skeleton landed on a couple and pinned them to the floor; Fred took this opportunity to feed them treats from the Skiving Snackbox that he had in his pockets. It was, overall, the best fun they had had all year, and willingly told anyone who asked about the war about the Battle of the Dark Arts Classroom.


	6. F is for

F is for...

"Feraverto!"  
>Victoire's goblet still looked furry compared to Teddy's, but the 12-year-old was not giving up. Being the eldest cousin in her large family had its challenges, but she couldn't wait until the others started and she could teach them how to do this spell. According to Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron's goblet had kept its tail; she sure counted herself lucky that hadn't happened in class.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finite Incantatem!"<br>As Harry shouted the incantation, all havoc ceased. James and Albus were having another "duel"; that is, they were missing each other but hitting everything else in their quest for victory. It was only after James got hit with one of Al's Tap-Dancing Jinxes that Harry had decided to step in: he knew it could get a lot worse if James were allowed to dance around the house.

* * *

><p>"Ferula!"<br>The bandage snapped into place around Remus' leg, and he winced. How his father could be so stupid as to enrage Fenrir Greyback was beyond him... and now it was he, Remus, who would have to live with the consequences. This full moon was particularly bad; starting Hogwarts, being around so many other young people, was almost too hard to bear. He'd just have to get a grip, that was all.

* * *

><p>"Flagrate!"<br>The fiery target burst into life, and George took aim. He'd been training all his life for this: Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Fred, just like Uncle Gideon had done with his twin. He swung the bat hard at the Bludger as it streamed towards him; the ball careened towards the target and made a bull's-eye. The first bull's-eye ever since Uncle Gideon made the team.

* * *

><p>"Furnunculus!"<br>Dolores Umbridge ran for the door as boils erupted into place over her nose and forehead. It was one thing to be jinxed like Miss Edgecombe, but to be flat-out attacked by a student... she couldn't believe it. She wrote to Fudge, who immediately decreed that students who used wands at all were to be suspended for attacking the Ministry. It didn't go down well with the students.

* * *

><p>"Flipendo!"<br>The wall of debris pushed itself back as the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, moved in for survivors. A Muggle-born child had lost control of her magic and caused the explosion; Harry doubted whether they would find her in the rubble. A few days later, the Auror Office received an urgent message, containing only two words: "Hello, Sweetie."


	7. G is for

G is for...

"Geminio!"  
>After Fred II was born, George copied Filch's list of forbidden items for him to memorise. Fred not only memorised them by the time he was 7, he also managed to sneak each and every one in during his first year, which led to some very interesting detentions. George smirked each time he heard of one, but Angelina couldn't help but heave a sigh with disappointment.<p>

* * *

><p>"Glisseo!"<br>As Hugo stormed up the stairs to Rose's room, his elder sister screeched out the first spell that came to mind. Ron and Hermione laughed when they found him on his back at the base of the steps, groaning in pain; it reminded them of how Ron had tried to run up to the girls' dormitories at Hogwarts. Hugo never again went up stairs without checking for enchantments, even when he was married.


	8. H is for

H is for...

"Homorphus!"  
>After Voldemort attacked the Potters, Remus went a little bit mad. He went all over the British Isles, checking each and every stag for signs of human intelligence. Eventually, he had to give up, and to this day regrets never volunteering himself to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper.<p>

* * *

><p>"Homenem Revelio!"<br>Ginny laughed as the kids' first attempt at a surprise party was foiled. Harry had heard whispering behind a curtain, and as soon as the spell was muttered, their exact location was announced. James, Albus and Lily glowered with disappointment, but Teddy was more upbeat about it, saying that he'd be a pretty rubbish Auror if he didn't do the basic checks for life signs in his own house.


	9. I is for

I is for...

"Imperio!"  
>Harry was disgusted at himself for placing the Imperius Curse on an innocent Muggle, but under the circumstances, it was imperative he wasn't caught. The Ministry thought he was Public Enemy number one; Ron was after him for telling on him to Hermione. The situation might have been funny to outsiders, but Harry was not laughing. At all.<p>

* * *

><p>"Impedimenta!"<br>The Acromantula slowed down in its rampage; it was almost as though someone had poured treacle over it. Rose sighed with relief, but that didn't stop her, Albus and Scorpius running from the Forest as fast as their legs could carry them. When she got home, she was going to kill her dad. 'Follow the spiders,' indeed.

* * *

><p>"Impervious!"<br>A clear film boiled into place in the opening of Roxanne's hood, and she wriggled her way through the hedge. Everyone knew the Shrieking Shack was forbidden, but she couldn't resist exploring the place just once. She got the shock of her life though when she found Fred, James and Louis leaping out from behind a wall. Apparently she wasn't the only daredevil in school...

* * *

><p>"Incarcerous!"<br>The ropes bound the Aurors together; Bellatrix and her cronies leered as they began to torture them mercilessly. Alice tried to stay sane, to remain whole for her son. She listened to Frank's cries of pain, and when they stopped, something inside her snapped. She wasn't hearing various screams; she was hearing one continous clamour. It surrounded and enveloped her whole being, and she was free at last.

* * *

><p>"Incendio!"<br>The fire burst into life and Harry and Ginny settled down for the evening. A bowl of popcorn, a couple of Butterbeers and a good movie never went amiss in the Potter household, but little did they know that the boys had nicked the Cloak and were sat behind the couch, listening to the television as avidly as their parents. They nearly got hurt though, when Harry heard them sneaking back to their room and pulled his wand on them.


	10. J is for

J is for...

"Jellify!"  
>Neville's legs wobbled out of control as Malfoy and his cronies stood by and laughed cruelly at him. He couldn't believe his luck – first the Leg-Locker Curse, now this. It seemed as though he was doomed never to walk normally again... or at least, not while he was at Hogwarts. He staggered over to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey quickly put him to rights and warned him about the dangers of walking with that spell in effect. <p>


	11. K is for

K is for...

"Kevara Adavra!"  
>Seamus cried out in agony as Carrow directed another Cruciatus Curse at him. The Death Eater was attempting to teach them the Killing Curse, but of the Gryffindors so far, none had even tried properly. The Slytherins were excelling in this class beyond belief, and Crabbe and Goyle had both been promised O's in their NEWTS. As for the Gryffindors... well, they were proof of the rebellion deep inside Hogwarts. They didn't need to kill spiders to prove they were tough.<p> 


	12. L is for

L is for...

"Lumos!"  
>Sirius regretted switching on the light as he observed his features carefully in the mirror. Years of Azkaban had ruined his good looks, but at least he still had his charm. His mother, on the other hand, was a living nightmare still, and he hurriedly switched off the light as he made his way upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Langlock!"<br>The gathered students laughed in uproar as Alecto Carrow struggled to free her tongue from the roof of her mouth. A well-placed spell from Neville had stuck it there, and now they wouldn't have to hear any more of the rubbish spurting from between her lips. They knew that later they'd all get twice the trouble for their bother, but for now, it was good to get their own back.

* * *

><p>"Legilimens!"<br>As he scanned his victim's memories, it became harder and harder for the Dark Lord to keep control. Visions of family and friends, of love, and hope, and happiness burst past him in a rush of colour, burning all his senses. It was all he could do to stay sane. The whole experience nearly killed him.

* * *

><p>"Levicorpus!"<br>Lily laughed as James lifted her into the air by her ankle and dropped her on the bed. When they were at school, she'd seen this spell used so many times for degradation that she never considered what it would feel like. It was rather fun when it wasn't being used to humiliate you.

* * *

><p>"Locomotor Mortis!"<br>Snape's legs snapped together as Sirius stood gloating. It was the third time in a week that the two had squared up; Sirius had invariably won each time. Lily had long since deserted the Slytherin, something the Marauders were quick to pick up on and take advantage of. Winning was a lot easier when it was four versus one.


	13. M is for

M is for...

"Morsmordre!"  
>As the Dark Mark bloomed in the sky over the Astronomy Tower, Draco shivered and tried to hold his food down. It was all for his family, he tried to reassure himself, and if he succeeded, the Dark Lord would leave them alone. How very wrong he was.<p>

* * *

><p>"Muffliato!"<br>The other students were oblivious to the conversation carrying on next to them as Teddy and Victoire planned their escape. The hard part wasn't getting out of class; it was getting out of class without being caught by the many Weasley-Potter cousins, who would inevitably want to tag along. Perhaps it was time to show them exactly how tricky the duo could be...

* * *

><p>"Mobilicorpus!"<br>Arthur's stony face was mirrored by his eldest son's; Mrs Weasley had not been told yet, and they dreaded the moment she saw his body. Fred was dead - there was no denying that. What they were trying to deny was the fact that she would never know. She always knew what happened to her children. All they could do was try to soften the blow.

* * *

><p>"Mobiliarbus!"<br>As the Christmas tree floated down the hallway, Harry briefly considered inviting his Aunt and Dudley to lunch on Christmas Day. He soon decided against it; having three wizarding children under the age of 7 running around the house was sure to drive Petunia barmy. He was surprised when Dudley turned up on the doorstep with a Hogwarts letter in his hands, but what was more surprising was that the name on the envelope was none other than Harry James Dursley.

* * *

><p>"Meteolojinx Recanto!"<br>The rain stopped pouring down onto Yaxley's office immediately; Ron gave a weak smile and sank into the nearest chair, only to leap immediately out again in distaste for the wet fabric. It was only after he made it out of the office that he realised he was soaking wet himself, but there was no time to waste drying his clothes, and it wasn't as if he knew the incantation anyway. It was a major relief when he caught up to Harry and Hermione in the lift.


	14. N is for

N is for... 

"Nox!"  
>Lily and Rose giggled as James, Albus and Hugo scurried under the cover of the Forbidden Forest: they thought they'd been caught out by a teacher, or worse, Hagrid. She couldn't decide whether it was funny or sad that they needed to create mayhem in order to have a fun life.<p> 


	15. O is for

**O** is for...

"Obliviate!"  
>Lockhart smirked as he removed the foreign witch's memories; having brought her to England under pretence of interviewing her for a newspaper article, he squeezed every last ounce of information about the Wagga-Wagga werewolf out of her brain and left it to rot. It wasn't as though he couldn't make a quick Galleon out of her misfortune though... he just had to time it right and make sure she disappeared for good.<p>

* * *

><p>"Orchideous!"<br>As the flowers bloomed out of George's wand behind his back, he presented them to the Muggle girl he was seeing in the village. Having left behind full-time education, he was now free to do what he liked, and romance was high on the list. The joke shop and the Order were more important, of course, but nobody had said he couldn't compliment a pretty girl when he saw one.

* * *

><p>"Obscuro!"<br>The blindfold appeared over Lily's eyes and she screamed good-naturedly at James to let her go. He was having none of it, though, and gently guided her through the garden to the flower bed, where dozens of lilies were just coming into bloom. He removed the blindfold and got down on one knee, pointing to the flowerbed at the same time. It was then that she realised the flowers spelled out "Will you marry me?" It was the most romantic, and corny, thing she'd ever seen. She was sure Vernon wouldn't do the same for Petunia.

* * *

><p>"Oppugno!"<br>Louis fled the room; Dominique had sent all manner of objects chasing after him, just because he had broken her favourite figurine. It was a Common Welsh Green, the same as Fleur had had to fight in the Triwizard Tournament when she was Dom's age. When she was 7, Dom had begged her parents to get a real live one, but they had compromised with the much smaller, and easier to handle, ornament. Apparently, though, it wasn't strong enough to handle a football being kicked through the house by an ignorant younger brother.


End file.
